A Party for Tarzan
A Party for Tarzan is the seventh episode of Season 6 and the overall sixty-ninth episode of the Venture Brothers. Plot The episode opens with Dr. Mrs. The Monarch shooting Dr. Venture, at Wide Wale's urging, with sniper rifle, while Rusty is dressed as the Blue Morpho. A series of flashbacks to the day beforehand occur, revealing that Dr. Venture was throwing a party to entertain celebrity Christopher Lambert who he befriended at a party. Meanwhile, aware that The Council of 13 preparing to eliminate their new nemesis, 21 has The Monarch take up a new arch enemy in effort to divert suspicion from them as well as revealing he had the Monarch's suit sent to a tailor who works on villain and hero clothing. The Monarch reluctantly agrees to this arrangement while having 21 dispatch The Wandering Spider who is next in line to arch Dr. Venture. He tells 21 there is an eclipse occurring that night, and, when it does, he is to call Dr. Mrs. The Monarch and have Wandering Spider state he has been captured by The Blue Morpho. Elsewhere on Meteor Majeure, The Council of 13 are discussing on what to do about the vigilante who has taken up the identity of The Blue Morpho. Dr. Z reveals that forty years ago he had a sexual encounter with the original Blue Morpho, who had disguised himself as a woman in order to hold him hostage and foil Z's evil plan. Dr. Z states Blue Morpho was a loyal friend to Jonas Venture Sr., and from that experience he discovered the latter would do anything for the Venture family. He tells the other council members that if they want answers they would have to find them from Jonas' son Rusty Venture. At Ventech Tower, Dr. Venture is making sure that everything in the house is ready for when his important guest arrives. He and Dean soon go to his tailor Enzo, where they tell him of the party. Rusty insists on having the perfect blue suit made for his party, but learns from Enzo that such a suit would take up to a few weeks to be completed. While Rusty complains, Enzo goes to the back of his store, and Rusty steals The Monarch's blue suit he noticed on the counter. Back at the Monarch residence, The Monarch is leaving to face his new arch enemy to his wife's delight. As he leaves, Dr. Z arrives to speak with Dr. Mrs. the Monarch. He tells her to cast aside her doubts about Dr. Venture being the Blue Morpho, as the whole council saw the videos from Wide Wale's surveillance tapes. Dr. Z tells her something must be done about this growing menace before more villains are eliminated. The Monarch is on his way to confront his new enemy, and rides a subway train while bemoaning his situation. He explains how the hierarchy The Guild of Calamitous Intent is measured and how it originated: decades ago, a villain tried to hold young Rusty at gunpoint in front of team Venture on the compound. The villain was beaten and killed by Action Man, and as a result the guild formed their hierarchy. The Monarch is angry that he is now at the lowest level. Elsewhere, 21 goes to Ye Olde Battleaxe, where he stakes out the area. He finds and tricks the Wandering Spider into thinking he's having car troubles, and knocks him out with a sleeping gas gun. He then takes the unconscious Wandering Spider to the forest in Jersey Pines, while reflecting on his past. He reveals to the viewer that years ago, while he was still in school as Gary Fischer, he was kidnapped by the Monarch's henchmen, who mistook him for a senator they were supposed to kidnap instead. Though The Monarch ordered him to be released, Gary was allowed to stay in their ranks and grew to love the life of a henchman (but still got his GED in case the life failed). As this occurs, Dr. Venture is at his home wondering why his party isn't ready yet, and reminds his family and friends that Christopher Lambert is coming. After a red drink is poured on him, he goes out on the veranda where, he is spotted by the Council of 13, atop Wide Wale's penthouse at Tophet Tower. They (incorrectly) deduce he is the Blue Morpho covered with the blood of his latest enemy. The Council decides to get their revenge by killing him and give Dr. Mrs. The Monarch a sniper rifle for her to do the job. Once given the gun, she is hesitant, but Wide Wale reminds her that the Blue Morpho has killed many of their comrades and must pay. As this happens, 21 has awoken Wandering Spider, who is deeply scared at his situation and begs to be spared. 21 uses Wandering Spider's phone to call Dr. Mrs. The Monarch, and instructs him to tell her he has been kidnapped by The Blue Morpho. Due to her cellphone being on vibrate and falling down she is unable to hear or reach it. Because of this, Wandering Spider is forced to leave of message as 21 hesitates on having to kill the terrified man. Meanwhile the Monarch has confronted his new enemy and finds himself overjoyed as he tortures the proctologist. Now The Council of 13 once again urge Dr. Mrs. The Monarch to shoot Dr. Venture. Overcoming her hesitation, she pulls the trigger and shoots him as the full story comes into circle. Dr. Venture falls over seemingly dead as the Monarch's voice begins to narrate an interesting twist: the blue jacket has a bullet proof vest, and Rusty is able to survive being shot. The Monarch states Dr. Mrs. The Monarch eventually checked her phone and finds the message Wandering Spider left, as well as her husband enjoying himself with his new enemy. She comes to the conclusion that neither Venture, nor her husband, are the Blue Morpho, and she shames her colleagues over their mistake. The Monarch reveals that Dr. Venture returned the suit the next day, but was forced to pay for the damages the suit collected. He also reveals 21 has (seemingly) killed Wandering Spider, and buried him in the forest before leaving in the Morphomobile. At the end of the episode, as the Council of 13 depart Tophet Tower, they catch a glimpse of Christopher Lambert at the entrance of Ventech Tower. It is revealed the reason was unable to go to Dr. Venture's party was due to the entrance being locked. Connections to Previous Episodes * In Gary's flashbacks The Monarch and his Henchmen have the same outfits as they did in the pilot. * Young Gary is also seen wearing his old outfit which Hank wore in Showdown at Cremation Creek (Part II). *In Home Insecurity, Gary mentioned the Monarch's henchmen kidnapped him when he was a teenager. *H.E.L.P.eR. is staring at the same type of Problem machine that was seen on Gargantua-1 in Careers in Science. * Henchman 21 wearing the T-Shirt that the Monarch gave him in The Devil's Grip. * Brock is still seeing Warriana after deciding to form a relationship with her in Tanks for Nuthin'. *Sergeant Hatred is still recovering after being released from the hospital in It Happening One Night. *The Council of 13 mistaking Dr. Venture for The Blue Morpho similar to how Billy did in Rapacity in Blue. *The Monarch not knowing Henchman 21's name was shown in The Devil's Grip. *Gary continues to deal with his guilt over having killed a man, as shown in the previous two episodes Tanks for Nuthin' and It Happening One Night. *Battleaxe is shown to have survived the crash of the Haranguetank in Tanks for Nuthin' and is seen tending bar with bandages on her face, a black eye and wearing a neck brace. *Dr. Mrs. The Monarch and Dr. Z mention the surveillance video Wide Wale gave them in Tanks for Nuthin'. Trivia *It is revealed Henchman 21's full name is Gary Fischer. *The Council of 13 come to believe that The Blue Morpho is not Dr. Venture. *It is revealed that Blue Morpho got most of his gadgets from Jonas Venture Sr. *The Monarch gets a new arch-enemy. *Henchman 21 kidnaps The Wandering Spider by asking for help to put a couch in a vehicle while faking a broken arm, this is a reference to Buffalo Bill in The Silence of the Lambs, and is similar to tactics used by serial killer Ted Bundy. *The Monarch's flashback at the Venture compound is said to take place "50 years ago", which would make Dr. Venture a lot older than he actually is, although he doesn't actually mean that far back literally. *The song played at the end of the episode is "Ding Ding" by Daniel Farrant, James Knight and Ray Gelato off the album Crooners & Swooners. Category:Episodes Category:Season 6 Category:The Venture Bros. episodes